


Blush

by TheLegendOfChel (Chilz)



Series: Bonding Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilz/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Lance wants to try something new in the bedroom. Keith is surprisingly into it.





	Blush

There was no denying Lance was a romantic at heart. He loved schmoopy shit like holding hands and long walks on the beach and watching the sunset together.

When he and Keith had first started dating, Lance had been a little worried that Keith wouldn’t be willing to put up with Lance’s attempts to sweep him off his feet, but to his surprise, the former red paladin was actually quite receptive.

Sure, he’d roll his eyes and tease Lance for being a sap, but they both knew Keith loved Lance’s big gestures of romance. And Lance would be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his days wooing Keith with picnics under the stars as he serenaded him by moonlight, taking delight in that adorable blush Keith got when he was pleased but not really sure how to show it.

But Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t also enjoy making Keith blush for an entirely different reason.

Right now, for instance, the pink on Keith’s cheeks probably had less to do with the flowers Lance brought him earlier and more to do with Lance’s tongue in his mouth.

They were sprawled on Lance’s bed, Keith on his back with Lance hovering over him. Lance continued to lick lazily into Keith’s mouth, eliciting a pleased hum. Keith’s hands tightened their grip on the back of Lance’s shirt as the taller boy threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair and tugged for a better angle.

When Lance felt those hands slide to his belt, he pulled away.

“Wait.”

Keith blinked up at him but his fingers stopped their movement.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked. “Do you not want to?”

There was no judgement or expectation in his voice. They’d been together for awhile now and there were definitely times when one or both didn’t feel up to doing more than kissing.

This, however, was not one of those times so Lance shook his head.

“It’s not that, I was just thinking...I mean I was hoping…”

Keith quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

Lance swallowed.

“I thought maybe we could try something different tonight.”

Keith’s other eyebrow rose to join its brother.

“What did you have in mind?”

Realizing Keith wasn’t immediately rejecting the idea, Lance murmured his plan into Keith’s ear. Leaning back, he looked down to see Keith had turned bright red and was avoiding eye contact.

“Oh,” he said.

Disappointment rose in his chest, but Lance squashed it down and hastily reassured his boyfriend.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “I just thought it could be fun, but if it makes you uncomfortable—”

“No,” Keith interrupted. “Um, I don’t mind.”

Keith shifted and oh...he wasn’t put off by the suggestion, just embarrassed by how much it intrigued him.

Seeing Lance’s smirk, Keith narrowed his eyes.

“I have one condition,” he said.

“Anything,” Lance immediately replied.

If Keith didn’t want to do any of the things he’d mentioned, of course Lance would oblige.

“I want to be wearing your jacket,” Keith looked up at him through his eyelashes. “And only your jacket.”

Lance had to physically will himself not to combust on the spot.

“Okay,” he agreed in a voice that was totally cool and low and not at all a squeak.

Looking like the cat that got the cream, Keith rolled off the bed to quickly strip and fetched the green jacket in question from where it had been haphazardly thrown on a chair earlier. Lance would have prefered more of a show, but he couldn’t argue with the results.

Lance wasn’t that much bigger than Keith, but his jacket was already slightly too large on him, so Keith was practically swimming in it. The sleeves were long enough to cover his palms, and it was adorable.

Keith sat back down next to him.

“Now what?” he looked at Lance expectantly.

Snapping out of his daze, Lance scurried over to his closet and pulled out his box of supplies. He set it on the bed and allowed Keith to peer inside.

“You really prepared for this, huh?” Keith said, amused. “What if I had said no?”

Lance shrugged.

“I guess then this stuff would gather dust.”

“Well, lucky for it, it doesn’t have to.” Keith’s confidence seemed to wane slightly as he bit his lip. “So, how do we do this?”

Lance fished a long coil of rope out of the box.

“Turn around,” he ordered.

Keith obeyed with a teasing, “Yes, sir,” and followed Lance’s instructions to place his hands behind his back so his forearms were parallel.

Lance carefully tied Keith’s wrists together, glad that the jacket sleeves were so long. Though he had gotten special ropes that were soft and wouldn’t hurt the skin, the added layer would further prevent chafing.

“How does that feel,” Lance asked once he had finished. “Too tight?”

Keith experimentally pulled at his bonds. After a moment, he raised his hands in front of him, the rope dangling off one wrist.

“Too loose,” Keith said dryly.

Lance re-tied the knot, this time a little less gently. At one particularly sharp tug, Keith’s breath hitched. Lance leaned over curiously to see a flush high on his cheeks.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lance grinned.

“No,” Keith scowled, even redder.

Lance glanced down.

“Something tells me you’re lying.”

“Shut up.”

Chuckling, Lance pulled away.

“Okay, try it now.”

This time, even after struggling for a few minutes, Keith couldn’t get free. After double checking that it wasn’t cutting off Keith’s circulation, Lance reached back in the box and pulled out another coil of rope.

He helped Keith so that the shorter boy sat propped against the wall. He watched as Lance bent one of Keith’s legs to tie his ankle to his thigh.

“Have you done this before?” Keith asked as Lance efficiently knotted the rope.

“Not really,” Lance shrugged and took hold of Keith’s other leg to give it the same treatment. “I’ve watched a lot of video tutorials and stuff online, but this is the first time I’ve gotten to try it in real life.”

Keith wriggled, testing the rope. It didn’t budge.

“Well, I think you might be a natural.”

He repositioned Keith so that the raven-haired boy was sitting with his legs folded underneath him. He grabbed a strip of silky black cloth and sent a questioning look at Keith, who nodded.

Having gotten the go ahead, Lance slipped the cloth over Keith’s eyes and knotted it behind his head. He stepped back to admire his work. The dark material of the blindfold contrasted nicely with the paleness of Keith’s skin and highlighted the faint blush on his cheeks. After a moment of Lance hungrily eyeing him, those delicious lips formed a pout.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night or were you planning on actually doing somethi—mmph!”

Lance swooped in and kissed Keith, taking advantage of his open mouth to push his tongue inside. Keith didn’t seem to mind, and eagerly returned the kiss. Lance brought up his hands to bury his fingers in Keith’s hair and gave a sharp tug. He was immediately rewarded with a high pitched whine as Keith writhed in his grasp, struggling against his bonds.

Before things could get too heated, Lance forced himself to pull away. Ignoring Keith’s questioning, he reached back into the box to pull out two more pieces of cloth, one a strip identical to the blindfold and the other more like a handkerchief. He rolled the square shaped one into a ball, careful to fold in any loose ends.

“Open your mouth.”

Lance was once again a bit surprised at how easily Keith obeyed but gently tucked the cloth into his mouth. It wasn’t that big so Keith was able to close his lips afterwards. Lance gave those lips one last peck before he tied the remaining cloth over them.

Now Keith’s blush could only be seen peeking between the two black strips of silk.

“Doing all right?” Lance brushed his fingers through Keith bangs and cupped his cheek.

Keith nodded with a soft, “mmph,” of affirmation and leaned into the touch.

“You remember what to do if you want to stop?”

Keith snapped his fingers three times.

“Good,” Lance grinned. “Now the real fun begins.”

* * *

Lance watched admiringly as Keith writhed around on the bed.

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, he could only struggle helplessly as Lance fiddled with the small remote in his hand. Every so often, Keith would tire and collapse on his side or on his stomach only for Lance to press a button that increased the intensity of the small vibrator inside of him. With a jolt, Keith would then return to his struggling with renewed vigor, the muffled whimpers and moans music to Lance’s ears.

“Enjoying yourself, babe?”

“Mmmmph,” Keith whined in frustration.

“You look so pretty like this,” he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Keith’s ear.

Keith shifted closer and nudged Lance’s hand demandingly. Lance, however, wasn’t about to give in that easily.

“Oh, I just remembered,” Lance drew away, “I promised Hunk I’d help him do inventory for our food supplies tonight.”

“Mmph?”

“It shouldn’t take more than half an hour,” Lance walked over to the door. “I’ll be back soon, promise. Try not to have too much fun while I’m gone.”

“Mmph!”

Lance opened the door slightly and then closed it. He hadn’t actually left, but Keith didn’t know that. Lance silently sat on the nearby chair and settled in to enjoy the show.

Keith frantically squirmed around on the bed, muscles straining as he fought to escape his bonds. His back arched gracefully as Keith tried to sit up, but the frogtie prevented him from stretching his legs out to help him balance, so he soon toppled over again.

Keith huffed through his nose and and curled up on his side. Lance gave him a moment to rest before he flicked the button on the remote.

Releasing a muffled gasp, Keith rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the mattress. With a low moan, he rocked back and forth, seeking some kind of relief.

Lance watched for awhile longer as Keith tossed and turned, his movements increasingly desperate. Finally, he got up and pretended to come back into the room.

“Hey, Kitten, I’m back. Did you miss me?”

Keith’s head perked up and he shuffled a bit in the direction of Lance’s voice. Lance couldn’t resist such cuteness and pushed Keith down onto his back, settling between the smaller boy’s legs.

“Baby, you did so good,” Lanced cooed as he peppered Keith’s skin with kisses. “I think you’ve earned a reward, don’t you?”

Lance removed the vibrator and used his fingers to stretch Keith just the way he liked it. Encouraged by Keith’s wanton mewls, Lance positioned himself and pushed inside with a loud moan.

As he found his rhythm, Lance kept his gaze on the bright red blush peeking out between the blindfold and gag. He reached up and pulled the cloth from Keith’s eyes. Violet irises blinked up at him through a lust filled haze.

“Hey, beautiful,” Lance panted. “I just wanted to see that pretty face a little better.”

Keith’s eyes widened a fraction as his cheeks became even redder. Unable to hide with his hands still bound behind his back, Keith turned his head to the side and averted his gaze, but Lance wasn’t having it. With a snap of his hips, Lance increased his speed and soon enough all Keith’s embarrassment was forgotten as he lost himself in the throes of pleasure.

They both came with the sound of Keith’s muffled cries ringing in Lance’s ears.

After Lance recovered, he set about untying Keith’s arms and legs, and removed the gag. Keith remained limp, his eyes half closed in a blissful expression.

Lance grabbed a small bottle of fragrant oil from a drawer and began to gently massage where the ropes had dug into Keith’s skin.

“So?” Lance said as he worked to soothe any minor pain away. “What did you think?”

A small smile grew on Keith’s face, the one that made him look like a satisfied cat.

“I think,” he murmured, a faint blush still painted across his cheeks, “we should try new things more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything close to smut so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This fic is actually the first in a series of bondage themed oneshots I'm working on, so if you're into that please check out and subscribe to the series. More is on the way!


End file.
